Asking for trouble
by quickquill2000
Summary: Ginny Weasley hasn’t had a job for 6 months and is getting desperate. But when Harry lands her a job at the Ministry, Ginny is sent on a mission to bring in Draco Malfoy. She quickly realises being an Auror really isn't as glamorous as it looks...
1. Chapter 1

So far January is flying by and I've had no time to eat, sleep or breath and therefore have had no time to even think about sitting down to write. It is one of the most relaxing things I do but it takes too long to write something substantial so I've been drawing a lot recently and hopefully I will get an account on Elfwood set up in the next few weeks. Don't expect an update immediately but I will try my best to update whenever possible every free moment I'll be taping away…

TAP TAP TAP

…There I go. He, he. ;)

**The Proposition**

Bad Karma that's what it is, bloody bad karma. I can't do anything right. God damn it, I can't even drive some stupid hunk of muggle metal. It's not like I purposely went out to wreck Ron and Hermione's garden with their brand new car, so yeah, they didn't exactly say they'd let me try to drive it, and yes I had squashed Hermione's magnolias not to mention her freshly painted fence. And then, to top it all off some muggle idiot comes running out of his house calling me a frigging lunatic just because I knocked his precious car when I was reversing. God, I mean if you stand at the front of the car you hardly notice that the left side of the trunk is missing. For my little accident I get six months bad luck, six months without a job, I mean for gods sake, I've had my sofa and curtains reprocessed and I've had to sell a fair few of my kitchen appliances for rent money. All because of a tiny little accident I may end up homeless. It's time I faced it life sucks…

Sunlight streamed through the crack in my bedroom blinds. I rolled over and checked the clock on my bedside table. It was ten thirty; the day had started without me. I slid out of bed on a sigh and shuffled into the bathroom and took a long shower. When I was done in my bathroom I emerged and shuffled into the kitchen and opened the fridge desperately wishing the food fairy had visited my refrigerator but no such luck. I took out the plate of butter and a carton of milk the sole survivors of my food shop two weeks ago. The carton of milk was rather like my fridge, heavy out of date and strangely green. Lingeringly I sniffed the milk. The aroma was so strong I stumbled back a few steps.

"Man, that's got to go." I said to no one in particular as I threw the milk into the bin.

I pulled the cupboard open slightly to quickly there was a loud CLANCK as the door came off in my hand, I looked down at it blankly. Damn, I put it down on the side and tugged out a box of ancient Musli and balanced the cupboard door back in its place. I then fished a spoon out of the sink and shoved it into the box of cereal. I shuffled into my lounge and balancing the box of cereal on my knee I pressed the button on the answering machine to see what I'd missed in my slumber.

After taking a mouthful of cereal the messages started and I grimaced as I heard the sound of my own voice and made a mental note to change the message…

Hi? Hello…um this is Ginny Weasley. Um, I'm not in at the moment, obviously otherwise I'd be talking to you. Hahaha, _cough _so er... leave a message if you like or not..it's up to you.

BEEP

"Hello, is this…is this thing- ARTHUR? How do you turn the machine on? Damn muggle thing. What do you mean it's on? Well I- never mind

Arthur…Ginny dear are you there? Dinners at eight. I made Spice Cake. Harry has some exiting news I hear…"

BEEP

"Hi it's Hermione, get up! You should be out job hunting but I suppose it doesn't really matter now, well… I let Harry explain. See you later. Ron put that cake back tha- "

BEEP

"Hi it's Harry here…um yeah so I think I may have a ob for you, if you want it, so anyway, yeah I'll explain tonight. I hate these things I sound like a lunatic talking to himself. Anyway see you at eight. It's Harry by the way."

BEEP

Sighing I threw the spoon back into the box and shoved it on the counter in the kitchen. So yeah, half my flat has been repossessed but I quite enjoyed being in my state of unemployment it gave me time to do the more recreational things in life. like eat doughnuts and watch muggle TV, my new found best friend. Trust me I know, I'd rather have one than a sofa. I was probably going to be spending my days TV free in some god-awful shop where the only place you can buy a doughnut is 10 miles away. It was going to happen, I just knew it.

I spent what may be my last day watching TV from the comfort of my rug and eating my way through four boxes of Krispy Kreme Doughnuts as a sort of tribute to my six months of laziness. I knew the day would come where I would finally have to get off my butt, and now it has I may as well go out with a bang.

By ten past eight I was outside the Weasley residence staring up at my old home. It hadn't changed, not one bit, the roof tiles still looked like a patchwork quilt and the house it's self as though it could topple at any given moment. I sighed knowing I'd have to enter soon when suddenly the door swung open and my mother's head appeared she said,

"Come on Ginny dear, we've already started eating." And then disappeared back into the house.

As I approached the door I could hear the roar of conversation coming from the other side of the house. Sighing I stepped into the hive of activity. Everyone was sat at the table; there were two empty chairs one was mine. The other was for Harry who was currently nowhere to be seen. No one appeared to have acknowledged my arrival except Hermione, who smiled and said,

"Harry's late; we'll reveal the news when he arrives."

I nodded and helped myself to the dishes containing a mountain of food. It is a sacred Weasley tradition that once a week as many members of the clan possible must all congregate in the tiny kitchen at the burrow and eat a decent meal.

I was digging into my roast potatoes when there was a distant

POP!

and the kitchen door opened, Harry stepped in shrugging his coat off.

"Hey everyone!" He called and received an all round cheery replays I sat wondering why no one ever greeted me like that.

"Hey Gin." He said slipping into the seat next to me sending me a dreamy smile

I suddenly felt a rush of heat and took a large gulp of wine. Harry began piling food onto his plate. Everyone sat looking from Harry to me and then back to Harry again with looks of expectation on their faces. Harry sat completely oblivious until his plate was clean. Men are so oblivious.

"Oh, right," Harry, said upon seeing everyone watching him. Grinning he put his cutlery down, "you want the juicy news."

Duh.

Harry looked at me, "Ginny, the ministry have a free position in my department, I _suggested_ that you take the job and they have…hesitantly agreed."

I sat opened mouthed staring at Harry as if he had suddenly sprouted three heads, not entirely comfortable with the way he'd said '_suggested' _I take the position. Everyone began to whisper excitedly.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I will not allow it!" My mother exclaimed from the other end of the table. "Ginny an Auror? I will not let my daughter put herself in danger."

Harry sighed and a small bubble of anger whelmed from up inside me, "Mum it's not like it's any of your business if I take the job or not, I'm 23 years old for god's sake!" the murmuring stopped, no one ever argued with my mother, and if you did you had a death wish.

"Young lady! Why I-" she began standing up.

"You can't stop her molly." My Dad said, I sent him a look of admiration. My mother sat back down her lips so thin they were almost invisible.

"So-do you want the job?" a voice asked. I looked up suspecting it was from Harry that the voice had emitted.

"Er…Yeah." I said, well, beggars can't be choosers.

"You can start tomorrow then. I better be leaving, duty calls." Harry said.

"Me too." I said remembering there were Charmed re runs on the telly this evening.

We both said our goodbyes nicked a slice of spice cake and headed for the door. As we ambled out the door shut behind us and Harry turned to me. He looked just as young and handsome as ever.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It's a bit different from working in Madame Malkin's." He asked.

I nodded.

""It's not an easy job Gin. Molly's right, you could get hurt being an Auror is glamorous, it's hard work. Just because Voldemort's gone doesn't mean there aren't people out there wanting to hurt others."

"I'll be fine." I said tugging up the stiff zip of my coat.

Harry lent down and pecked me on the lips, I froze.

"Be careful, I'll see you tomorrow. Nine o'clock by the ministry entrance."

As I finally unstuck my feet form the floor and stepped back as he disappeared with a Pop!

I licked my lips, "excellent." I said to the spot where he'd stood and after pulling myself together I apperated home.

* * *

So this is the first chapter, yeah so it took a while, I know you guys were voting on the others but this just flew into my mind and I had to write it down. So here it is. All my other stories have been 11 chapters or shorter, hpoefully this will be a lot longeri am very much like Ginny, commitment andreliablity are not my strong points.Looking forward to hearing what you guys think.

Dani x


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hola, i'm back. french test over, math coursework beginning. parody full speed ahead with chapter 2. TJ RULES!

**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO**

I AWOKE TO the sound of birds chirping happily on my fire escape. What a beautiful day I though merrily to myself as my eyes flickered open, and I'm so early up my alarm hasn't gone off. I checked the time. It read 6.58 a.m, what time was I meeting Harry again? Eight, no, no it was…

"SEVEN!" I screeched, "SHIT!"

I tore into the bathroom pulling off clothes and pulling new ones on as I went. No clean underwear, great. I pulled open a draw a pair of florescent orange bikini set graced the draws floral lining. Perfect. I pulled them on while checking the time, 7.03 a.m.

"Oh Goddy, God, God, GOD!" I yelled as I flung myself into the living room flew past the phone hitting the answering machine button and skidded into the fridge not even bothering to open the fridge. I reached for the cupboard and flung it open. Unfortunately it was the broken one, so I flew back a couple of meters the door still in my hand. Cursing I pulled out a box Musli put the door back and began shoving it down my throat. I strained to listen for the messages, but I had none. Dropping the Musli on the counter I skidded back into m room picked up my wand and put it in my shoulder bag and apperated to the place I was ment to be twelve minute ago.

I landed a few meters off where I ment to be knocking into a man in a top hat.

"Not heard of an apparition point crazy lady?" the man hissed striding away.

Too preoccupied with my surrounding to care about the snotty man. I spun round searching out Harry. He stood a cool expression on his face leaning against one of the walls. I strode over.

"Morning crazy lady, you've got a bits of cardboard in your hair." He said.

"Sorry I'm late, and it's Musli not cardboard."

"Whatever, come on we're heading up to the fourth floor." He said heading for the stairs.

"Can't we take the lift." I moaned as we trudged up the stairs. Harry didn't reply so I assumed this ment no.

As we reached the top he walked ahead and pushed a door open, above it in gold writing were the words,

**MAGICAL OFFENDERS OFFICE**

**(AURORS)**

I squealed with excitement and plumped up my hair and followed him through the dark brown door. It looked much like every other department, there were rows of desks and people working hurriedly at them. The walls of their workstations were covered with pictures of many scary looking beings, newspaper clippings and notes. Everyone turned as we walked past their desks. Harry kept his gaze straight ahead until they reached another door.

**VINCENT COOK**

**HEAD OF DEPARTMENT**

"Vincent Cook?" I had heard that name before.

"He was a couple of years ahead of us. Slytherin. Was an ass then still an ass now." Harry commented.

"Oh," I said.

Harry knocked on the door.

"WHAT?" came a rowdy reply.

"I brought Ginny." Harry said.

"COME IN."

Harry kissed me on the top of the head, "You're on your own now meet you back here at five." And with the he was gone.

"What was that?" I said quietly touching the top of my head. The room had gone un-naturally quiet; I turned around and in a flash everyone's heads whipped back to what they had been doing and the noise resumed.

"ARE YOU COMING IN OR NOT?" a voice yelled.

Shakily I turned the handle and walked in.

Harry had been right Vincent Cook, or Vinnie as everyone called him was an ass and still is.

"So you're the new hopeful." He said. I nodded. To say he resembled a weasel was an understatement he WAS a weasel.

"You won't last long." He commented looking me up and down. I chocked on my own spit.

"I'll try my best." I said.

"Go see TJ she'll give you you're first assignment." I nodded stupidly and left forgetting to ask who the hell TJ was.

I stood looking out over the desks the door slammed behind me.

The room went quiet again and no one tried to hide their stares. A huge black woman with long curly hair in rhinestone zebra print spandex top and a pink spandex skirt stomped over in her four-inch stiletto heels straight at Ginny.

"So then, you're the famous Ginny Weasley, I'm TJ." She stuck out a perfectly manicured hand.

"Er yeah." I said still in shock wondering how she fitted into her clothes that looked at least two times too small.

"Don't mind Vinnie he's a dicknose." She said, I laughed nervously.

"Got your first job, it's crap though I could give you a bigger one." She said flicking through the classified file.

"Thanks." I said, this was my kind of woman

"No problem, you're alright and you're with Potter, got a fine ass has that man, I like you already. This one looks bitchin'" She said pulling out a brown file from the huge bundle she was searching through, "Plus you got great fashion sense."

Looking down at my tee shirt. I glanced down; my bright orange bikini top glowed through the thin white cotton. Brilliant, real professional, I looked like a hooker.

"I can help you with takedown, you might need a big, full-figure woman like me to do some persuading plus this filing jobs shit. I had more fun at a funeral."

"I think I'll start after lunch. We could go get doughnuts first."

"Damn Skippy." TJ said.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello I have now received Physics coursework to add to my math and I have a horror story to write along with all my normal work so your luck I've written this. Don't worry the action will start soon…

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

DAY ONE WAS going well. I hadn't actually done anything in the way of capturing the escaped convict I was after but I had made a new friend. TJ and I sat on bench outside the ministry; we had made a substantial dent in the doughnut stock.

"So," TJ said eyeing the last doughnut, "You got all your equipment."

"I've got my wand and lady luck." I replied.

"What, you haven't got no cuffs?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Stun gun?"

I shook my head again.

"Pepper spray?"

"Nope." I said.

"Man," she said, "What kinda bad ass Auror are you if you ain't even got no cuffs?"

"A bass ass Auror without cuff?" I attempted.

"Nuh uh without all that shit you ain't even a bad ass nothin'" TJ said.

My shoulders drooped, TJ stood up.

"Come on we betta go get ya kitted out if you wanna be punk ass. I know this great place, a mother for a muggle shop you'll like Marline she's a pip."

I sighed and followed her and we strolled in the direction of the store.

The shop was small and dungy. Marline was leaning against the wall behind the counter smoking a cigarette, a platinum blond with thick dark eyebrows and a red heart with MUM written across it tattooed onto her arm.

"TJ you worthless ho' what you doing here?" she said standing up straight.

"I'm here on duty, helpin' Ginny here get kitted out." TJ said.

"Bitchin'" Marline said and they did some complicated hand shake across the counter.

"Waddya need G?" Marline asked.

"Er…" I said trying to be brave and failing miserably.

"She needs a small stun gun, cuffs, spray…" TJ said counting the list off on her fingers.

Marline disappeared out back and returned with a pair of handcuffs what I suspected was a stun gun and a can of pepper spray.

"Can you afford this?" TJ asked.

"If I don't eat for a few weeks." I said grimly handing over some muggle money that I kept for emergencies.

"Perfect." TJ said.

We returned to the ministry and rolled up to the office, TJ said she had some business to attend to and asked if she could borrow my stun gun. I lent it happily to her as it made me slightly nervous.

"Thanks. Oh god the bitch is back." TJ said looking over my shoulder.

"Who...OOF." I turned round and collided fully with the woman TJ had remarked as a 'bitch', I was knocked to my ass.

Looking up I came face to face with an older slutty version of the Pansy Parkinson I remember. Her hair dyed black and in a bob, her eyes lined with matching black eyeliner and her lips a blood red. She was dressed in black head to toe with AUROR labelling her top in white bold writing.

"Who let the dog out?" Pansy asked snidely as TJ pulled me to my feet.

I hadn't liked Pansy at school and I didn't like her in the slightest now, she had always been bitchy starting rumours and stealing boyfriends and it looked like she hadn't improved.

"I don't know," said TJ, "but it obviously wasn't looking where it was going."

"Shut it lardy." Pansy shot back.

TJ took a step forward and Pansy made a funny noise and crumpled to the floor her tongue hanging outsmudging her perfectly applied lipstick, I saw the stun gun return upTJ's sleeve.

"TJ!" I hissed. "You can't just stun someone 'cos they call you names!"

TJ pouted, "She tackelled you, anyway Connie said that if you stun them in the right place then they wet themselves, now wouldn't that be fun."

TJ laughed, A few people stopped to stare at Pansy TJ's laughter abruptly came to a halt.

"Dizzy spell." TJ said seroiusly andeveryone went back to work.

TJ hoisted pansy to her feet and sat her in a wheelie chair. She pushed her over to a desk and left her.

"How long before she wakes up." I asked.

"Haven't the foggiest, could be minutes may be hours. So you all on for tomorrow?" TJ asked, "I won't wear my new sweatsuit, it's just I didn't want to get blood on it. You know how hard it is to get blood out of this stuff."

I nodded in agreement.

"Meet you here at eight?"

"Sounds good to me, and if the turd starts on us I'll tread on the little mother."

"We make quite a team." I said.

"Fuckin' A."

Harry was waiting for me at the apparition point. He asked me how my first day was and I told him about my encounter with Pansy and my new stock of weapon all safely stored in my pocket book. He laughed did the lips to my head thing and disappeared leaving me in confusion once again.

* * *

Hi quick update. No rest for the wicked it's just I really wanted to write this chapter. 

P.s- pocket book is a word for all types of purses hand bags shoulder begs e.t.c.

TJ is ruler of the bad ass pimp world! lol


	4. Chapter 4

If I was a rich girl nanananananananananana….HAHAHAHhaha! 

HELLO…

….GOODBYE.

THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO!

**Chapter 4**

It was eleven by the time I collapsed in bed still wearing my orange bikini ensemble. I had put some garments into the machine and they were now hanging over all the radiators in the flat. I was woken by the potent smell of coffee and doughnuts and the sound of myself snoring, which scared the hell out of me. My eyes snapped and I catapulted upright in bed my head whacking against something hard, which I soon realised was someone's head.

"OWW!" The head yelled, I was too dazed to say anything.

I looked up at Harry who standing over me.

"Hi," He said rubbing his head.

"What are you doing in my flat!" I shrieked.

"Oh my head's fine thanks for asking." Harry said. I gave him the PMS look.

"I was on my way to the office, knew you wouldn't be up, thought I'd get coffee and doughnuts and help you get a head start to the day." He explained. I rolled off the bed and made my way into the kitchen.

"Nice pants." He called.

I looked down at my orange bikini bottoms.

"Piss off." I yelled back, my comment was followed by a low chuckle.

On the kitchen side was a white box and a plastic cup, while I was rummaging around for the sugar Harry strolled in. It annoyed me how collected he was at seven in the morning when I looked like Frankenstein.

"Help yourself." Harry said as I realised I had been watching the doughnuts a bit too closely. I flipped the lid open and picked out a white iced jam doughnut with multi coloured sprinkles.

"Well I'm going to leave you now, please try not to get killed." Harry said.

"Roger, that." I said.

"And no shooting, no breaking doors down, no Sweeny imitations."

"You can count on me." And with that he was gone leaving the doughnuts and me alone for some quality time.

Half an hour and five doughnuts later I was out the shower and rummaging around my room for my bag once all was in order I left for the office. The apperation point was heaving as usual; I squeezed my way through the crowd and strolled casually into the office with five minutes to spare.

TJ was waiting for me at her desk.

"Hey girl," she said as she span around on her wheelie chair pointing her wand at random objects and making the fly in the direction of various people, "your early, keen and eager to get your man. Well I'm ready to rock and roll, I'm ready to kick some punk butt. I'm ready to do the job."

"I didn't want to be here this early, Harry woke me up." I said pulling up a chair.

"I bet he did." TJ grinned.

"By head-butting me and then giving me doughnuts." I cringed.

"Kinky." TJ commented.

I wish.

"So, who's our man?" she asked.

I rummaged in my bag and finally pulled out the brown file with CONFIDENTIAL stamped on the cover in red ink.

"Here." I said flipping the file open.

The picture was small, maybe two inches by an inch and a half, in black and white. The man looked to be my age maybe a bit older, with very light hair that only showed as white in the photo, pale skin and light eyes. He looks familiar somehow. I read the name and collapsed back in my chair. TJ peered over my shoulder.

"Man, I'd have a bit of that." She commented, "Whassup? We could take on this dude any day…Draco? Shit, MALFOY! Holy crap?"

"I know him." I said.

"Everyone knows Malfoy." TJ said, "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh." I sighed flinging the file onto her desk weakly.

"Hey, we can do it. Do ya wanna look through some confidential files it always cheers me up?" she said pulling a pile in front of her.

I laughed, "No I best get going, coming?"

"I need to get down to some serious filing, I'll catch up with you when I'm finished."

"K."

The bench outside the ministry seemed a good place to look at the file. I sat on the end of the bench that wasn't occupied by a floral granny with a tragic blue rinse and flipped it open again at the first page.

"Name, age blah, blah, blah occupation…Auror…AUROR!" the old lady sitting next to me jumped a mile. "OK, no matter, breathe…address, blah, blah, blah, blah conviction… murder…blah-HOLY MARY MOTHER OF GOD, MURDER!" The old lady with the blue rinse moved, black spots danced in front of my eyes, I stuck my head between my legs. When all shock seem to have disappeared and didn't feel too sick I stood up.

"Ok… I can do this, I CAN DO IT!" I said jumping around like a loon. I had his address; it seemed like the perfect place to start. I look at the picture of the block of flats imagined myself being there and a few seconds later I was.

* * *

So chums and chumettes I back again. With a slightly shorter chapter. Things do get more interesting I promise. Will write a.s.a.p. it sure is good to be back and i am lovin' half term. skool is out wooohhhooo.

BONSOIR.


End file.
